


Scrum Down - Clash of the Centres

by pcwtosh



Series: Scrum Down [2]
Category: Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Owen's Romain encounter firmly in the wank bank, England vs Ireland has pitted him up against the Centre, Robbie Henshaw.
Relationships: Owen Farrell/Robbie Henshaw
Series: Scrum Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984741
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Scrum Down - Clash of the Centres

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: Scrum Down _

_Owen's 7.5 inches hung in front of Romain's eyes, the French boy watched it hanging as Owen's cock stared straight back at him. "Suck it." Owen demanded,_

**Scrum Down 2 - Clash of the Centres**

After the nightmare of Paris, Owen had whipped his red roses into shape with back to back wins and today’s visitors were the Irish. Owen entered the home of rugby, Twickenham. The monstrous old ground stood as an epic symbol of the history of rugby in England. Walking through the familiar walls the England captain made his way to the home dressing room.

“Ok boys.” Eddie began, “I hope you’re well rested after your break. I’m happy with the result from the last game and I think you did well given the conditions but remember you’re only as good as your last result. So with that in mind when you step out there just think about how good you will be when you all go to bed tonight.” He stared at them sternly, “Remember the gameplan, and don’t fuck up.” Eddie’s face broke into a smile, “Now go get em.” He grinned turning on his heel and headed for the coach’s booth.

“Alright lads, remember these guys are dangerous. They’ve been world number ones and they’ve beaten the best. Don’t take them for granted and most importantly, play for each other out there.” Owen’s heart thumped inside his chest as he spoke, the team nodded back at him and they formed a line at the doorway. There was a knock at the door and the players were led out to the tunnel. The two teams stood side by side before running out onto the famous Twickenham turf to a raucous ovation. The teams lined up for the anthems and the usual greeting procession before the game began.

The Ireland team were here to destroy the dreams of the home crowd but with just 8 minutes on the clock things began to go wrong as George Ford grounded the ball for a try. It got even better for England, a further try and penalty and they were streaking ahead, up 17-0 at the half. The teams returned to the dressing rooms for the break, the English were buoyant whilst the Irish trying to understand what had hit them.

“Great job boys, but it's only half done. I’m not going to say much more, just finish them off.” Eddie delivered in his usual surly tone. In the opposite dressing room Owen’s dad read the riot act, “that was pathetic boys, you can do better than that. This team is nothing special, they had one good game against the All-Blacks and you’re treating them as if they’re the All-Blacks. You have 40 minutes to put that right!” The Irish players took the words on board and returned to the pitch.

The game restarted and the Irish came out fighting, 10 minutes into the half the centre Robbie Henshaw grounded the ball for a try, the fight back was on! “Lucky shit.” Owen spat, passing behind Henshaw as he celebrated with the Irish players. The game continued with the Irish attempting to apply more pressure to the World Cup Finalists, at 17-5 the next score would be crucial. As the game entered the final quarter it was England who scored next as Cowan-Dickie scored a try for the red rose. Owen took his time before kicking over the conversion, 24-5 game over! The clock ticked past 80 and the England boys began to celebrate, the Irish ran in a final try to make the score look more respectable 24-12 full-time.

The England team celebrated with high fives and hugs, another win to keep the pressure on the French. The Irish stood disconsolate before pulling themselves together respectfully to congratulate the victors. "Nice try lad, well done." Owen offered to Robbie as they shared an embrace, "well played to you to mate." Robbie conceded. "Better luck next time." Owen winked before moving on. _[Cheeky fuck!]_ Robbie chuckled to himself.

Returning to the locker room, Owen was positively beaming. The team were greeted by one of Eddie’s lighter expressions, _[Is that a flicker of joy I see.]_ Eddie’s stern face was looking a little easier. “I like that gents, very nicely done. Great intensity today, you took control of the game early. Second half you got a bit sloppy but I'm not going to worry about that for today, just go off this evening, have a pleasant one and I’ll see you back at training.”

The atmosphere inside the English dressing room was bouncing, naked props danced merrily with everything hanging out. Owen chuckled along with the festivities, standing up he called above the din, “lads, quality performance today, let’s keep the pressure on the frogs.” The room cheered and broke into song again allowing Owen to slip away and get himself showered and ready to go.

Owen met his dad at the hotel, and they were taken through for a delicious meal where they discussed Andy's new job as the Irish Head Coach and the possibility that Owen's Saracens may be in trouble with the sport's governing body. “I’m gonna stick with Saracens, they’ve promised to maintain our wages and I love the fans.” Owen explained. Andy nodded agreeably, “I understand, definitely not looking to move abroad?” he replied. “No chance, I couldn’t walk away from England, especially not now!” “Glad to hear it lad.” Andy beamed.

After their meal they left the restaurant, “say hi to the Mrs.” Andy beamed pulling Owen in for a hug, “And good luck for the rest of tourney.” Owen beamed. They broke and turned to go their separate ways, Andy to his hotel room, Owen for the exit. The English captain stepped out into the fresh air looking into the midnight blue sky decorated with stars. As he reached into his pocket to order himself a taxi he was interrupted.

“Well look who it is.” A cold voice sneered, he wheeled around to see Robbie Henshaw looking at him in disgust. “What brings you here?” “Having dinner with my dad.” Owen replied. “Ahh that’s right, my coach is your daddy.” Robbie grinned with a mocking expression on his face, “Guess I better be nice and polite to you then.” “Do you fuck.” Owen interjected, “you got something to say, be a man and say it.” he spat approaching Robbie menacingly. The Irish Centre stood his ground and stared straight back at the England captain, leaning in close he breathed “I wanna fuck you, hard, you cheeky shit!”

There was a moment of silence, Owen hadn’t expected such a proposal, _[Is he being serious?]_ “You couldn’t handle me mate.” Owen grinned back at the Irishman, “challenge accepted. Get upstairs!” Robbie beamed turning to go back to his hotel room. Owen stood there momentarily stunned before following him. “Good meal?” Robbie asked pleasantly as they stood waiting for the lift. “Yeah the food was nice.” Owen replied, his expression beginning to soften.

Stepping out of the lift they arrived at Robbie's room, the Irishman swiped his key and they entered. Robbie closed the door after Owen had entered and followed him in, the English captain surveyed the room momentarily. Moving in behind him Robbie breathed into Owen’s ear, “you’re a gobby little shit Owen Farrell and I’m gonna teach you a lesson.” Owen could feel his cock twitch as the thick Irishman pressed against him. They shuffled forwards in unison, Robbie's warm breath tickling the hairs on Owen's neck as they reached the bed. 

Robbie pushed the England captain forward, Owen placed his palms on the mattress with his bum sticking out behind him. Robbie closed in, pushing his crotch up against the Englishman's firm arse. Taking Owen by the hips the Irishman thrust hard into him, Owen looked back over his shoulder to witness Robbie's face as he took control. Robbie pulled his shirt over head rapidly and threw it to the ground as he crushed his crotch against Owen’s arse. Owen surveyed the Irish boy’s beautiful body, his beefy pecs were decorated with dark hairs which continued down to his solid abs, _[fucking beautiful.]_ Owen grinned to himself.

Robbie’s eyes focused in on Owen’s prone arse giving it a firm paddle before looking up at Owen’s face. The England captain’s expression was unmoved, staring back at him defiantly. “You like that do you?” Robbie sneered, both of them felt their cocks pulse excitedly and the Irishman gave Owen's bum another hard slap. The softest grunt left Owen's mouth and Robbie began to smile, leaning over the Englishman he reached around Owen's waist and fumbled around unbuttoning his jeans. As Owen's jeans came free Robbie pulled them roughly past the 28-year-old's peachy round cheeks before pulling them down to reveal his thick hairy thighs. Owen’s boxers were red and stuck tight to his round arse, the fabric did little to hide the strong muscular lower quarter of the English star.

Robbie closed in behind Owen, pulled him up by his hair and kissed him roughly. "You like that do you?" Robbie grinned as a smirk crept across Owen's face, "yeah, is that all you got?" Owen teased. Robbie pulled Owen in again for another deep kiss before pushing him forward onto his palms again. This time the Irish centre yanked down Owen's boxers as well and took a second to appreciate the English boy's peachy arse. "Nice." He grinned malevolently before slapping him hard, Owen's milky skin rippled before starting to turn a rosy pink.

Robbie surveyed the England captain's expression as he glanced back at him and then struck him again in the same place. "Ooooh" Owen responded. The broad Irishman grinned, “You fucking love it.” reaching down he unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off followed by his boxers shorts, Robbie’s cock was 7 inches and long with a nice curve. Firmly taking Owen’s hips he slammed his shaft into the crack of the Englishman’s arse and took another handful of his hair. Owen took a sharp breath of air through his teeth as the roots of his hair pulled against his scalp.

Robbie gave Owen’s cheeks another hard rap before pushing him on to his front. The Irishman followed Owen to the mattress allowing all his weight to thud against him. Grabbing Owen’s hair he pulled the Englishman up again, “I’m gonna wreck your hole.” he breathed into Owen’s ear before releasing him and pushing himself down the 28-year-old’s body. Spreading the England captain’s cheeks apart he exposed Owen’s hole, “you’re looking tight there Owen, you ready for some hard Irish cock?” Robbie asked with a grin, he didn't wait to receive an answer, grabbing Owen's hips he pressed against the Merseysider's crack. The Irish centre pulled back and carefully dribbled on to his cock smearing it against Owen's ring.

Robbie held his cock straight up against Owen's entrance and with one hand on the older man's hip to hold him steady the Irishman pushed forward. Owen's ring folded under the pressure of the 26-year-old, the swollen head forced its way, raw between the Englishman's cheeks. Robbie’s eyes were glued to the 28-year-old’s arse, watching his stiff cock disappearing inside Owen.

Owen grunted half in pain, half in satisfaction as the top's thick cock progressed down his chute. The Merseysider's 7.5 inches stiffened as his cock gently bobbed with the pressure Robbie exerted on Owen's arse. The stocky Irishman pumped Owen's arse harder, his hard crotch slapped against the bottom's juicy cheeks. Owen tensed as Robbie hit him with increasing force, the top could sense Owen's increasing fear. Robbie’s powerful arms pulled the beefy bottom into his crotch. Owen felt the 7 inches widening his warm hole, Robbie’s thick rod slammed into his belly unforgivingly as he allowed the dominant side of him take full control. Using all of his weight, the meaty Irishman thundered into Owen, the bottom’s legs slowly widened with each thrust. 

The heavy centre moved his weight higher above Owen and smashed his cock down into Owen’s peachy white arse. The England captain growled hungrily as the powerful top dominated his hole. The 26-year-old’s raw 7-inch curvy pole probed Owen’s insides, warming the irritating Merseysider from within.

Robbie leaned forward and planted a kiss between Owen’s muscly shoulder blades, as he did so the top reached around taking hold of Owen’s hard shaft. The beefy Irishman rocked back and forth, feeding Owen’s hungry hole with his thick cock whilst his fist skilfully pleasured the bottom’s throbbing shaft. The England captain moaned with increasing pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Robbie’s tight fist pulling his foreskin back and forth rapidly. 

Owen straightened up and pushed out his arse giving the top even more shaft to work as Robbie fucked him. “Break me big boy.” Owen moaned reaching backwards to place an arm around Robbie’s shoulder. A grunt from the 26-year-old and an increased volume of the sound of crotch slapping against bare arse told Owen he was getting everything Robbie had. Owen’s hairy hamstrings shook with each strike of the Irish centre’s thighs whilst his insides tingled with every thrust of Robbie’s hard cock. “Aghhh, fuck me.” Owen growled again, his cock throbbed in Robbie’s fist as it slid his sensitive foreskin back and forth. Robbie could feel his fingers slickening as he pumped, precum had begun to leak from the Englishman’s cock as his belly filled with Robbie’s bare cock. 

Owen closed his eyes, he’d memorised the look on Romain’s face as he’d cum into his throat and as Robbie pounded him, Owen wished Romain’s face was below him again ready to take what was about to shoot out of him. Robbie’s cock dug into the bottom, forcing its way along Owen’s tight ring. 

Robbie could sense that Owen was really enjoying himself below, maybe a little too much. The Irish top leaned forward pressing all of his weight into Owen's loosened ring. Whilst his crotch thudded into the bottom's milky cheeks, Robbie reached forward placing his hand around Owen's neck. Robbie's nose exhaled warm air into Owen's ear as he leaned in closer. The top's fingers closed around Owen's oesophagus and squeezed tight. The England captain could feel the veins around his neck doubling in size as Robbie's grip restricted his airflow. 

Robbie had become merciless, battering the Merseysider's hole with every ounce of his 17 stone body. Owen sucked in air as hard as he could, his face turning pink and his veins looked fit to burst. Robbie's left hand had located Owen's throbbing cock and closed his fist around it resuming his handy work. 100 kilos of hunky Irish beef slammed into Owen’s soft cheeks from behind him. The England captain wheezed in increasing ecstasy, his heightened senses could feel everything; stronger, deeper, longer. 

The forced grunting and squealing from the bottom brought a smile to Robbie’s face as the sweat poured from his brow. The epic thuds somehow managed to increase in intensity, the growling bottom’s thick legs shuddered and whined under the weight of the heavy top. The Irishman could feel himself closing in on his orgasm as his dick split the England captain’s tight hole, but he was determined to finish second, he was determined to fuck the cum out of Owen.

Robbie’s wish came true as the red-faced captain strained to gasp through the Irishman’s tight grip. Robbie didn’t need telling, he could feel Owen’s cock double in size within his fist. There was an explosion within Owen, electricity shot through him as his body experienced the strongest orgasm of his entire life. The asphyxiation brought a new sensation to Owen, his eyes closed tightly and he saw flashes whilst below him his balls erupted firing his thick load out onto the sheets in front of him. The bottom wheezed through Robbie’s hand as the Irish centre held him firmly, battering his round cheeks. Owen’s cock squirted his cream like a hose across the sheets in front of him, the blasts shot long streaks of his thick cum 7 times onto the white covers below him. Robbie’s fist continued to work Owen’s pole as the England captain’s cock began to soften. The Irish top loosened his grip on Owen’s neck but increased the weight of his crotch slamming into the Merseyider’s arse.

Owen sucked in air desperately through his loosened oesophagus, air felt like a luxury bringing his sense back to normal following the intense climax which had emptied his hairy balls. The England captain glanced back breathlessly to look upon his master. Robbie’s beefy frame slammed into Owen once more, his hairy pecs bouncing in anticipation, celebrating the domination of Owen’s ring. The Irish centre’s balls could wait no longer, a deep grunt emitted from Robbie’s nose and pulled himself free of Owen’s arse.

The pop of Owen’s ring was drowned out by the orgasmic grunts of the Irish top. The moment Robbie’s cock left Owen’s ring his swollen head began to shoot. The first shot squirted up along Owen’s hairy crack followed by the rest of Robbie’s load. The Irishman took hold of his shaft to direct his jizz as it fired indiscriminately across Owen’s back. Thick globs of Robbie’s jizz fired up and over the 28-year-old’s sweaty back which shone with both liquids glazing his smooth skin.

Robbie’s tackle pulsed and throbbed, shooting hard and aggressively with the last two coats of jizz coating Owen’s hairy bum cheeks. With a final grunt, Robbie took a handful of Owen’s hair and tugged hard. Both men groaned, Owen’s back arching up in shock as roots pulled at his scalp. The 26-year-old’s thick jizz slid around Owen’s sides, the pair of them panting took no notice as it dripped down on the covers. 

Robbie pulled back and stood up, “shower’s through there.” he grunted pointing through towards a door at the side. Weak at the knees, Owen pushed himself off the mattress and moved across to the showers as quickly as he could with Robbie’s cum streaming down his back. “Hello room service, “can I get a spare towel please?” Robbie grinned, hanging up the phone and using the hand towel to clear their cum off his sheets. A few minutes later Owen re-entered getting dressed and with a simultaneous nod of acknowledgement, the England captain left.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
